fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Alma's Apparitions
In the ''F.E.A.R.'' series, Alma Wade is able to summon Apparitions, such as Nightmares to attack people. __TOC__ Both Timelines F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon In the last stages of F.E.A.R., Alma Wade is shown to have the ability to summon ghostly apparitions, called Nightmares or Spirits. These malevolent creatures have the form of dark shadows and appear only as an upper torso, attacking the Point Man with a simple melee attack, destroying themselves in the process. They also tend to attack in whole swarms of large numbers. They return in both Vivendi games. Vivendi Timeline F.E.A.R. Extraction Point In F.E.A.R. Extraction Point more creatures are introduced. One is a wall-crawling spider-like entity whose abilities are currently unknown, since they never attack the Point Man; another is a nearly invisible, humanoid Shade with glowing red eyes that relies on melee attacks similar to those of the Replica Assassins and are occasionally seen killing Replica soldiers. There is also an emaciated corpse-like apparition which appears during the deaths of Douglas Holiday and Jin Sun-Kwon. They appear elsewhere throughout the game in dark or narrow areas floating or standing in various twitching postures. They appear very unfrequently and appear for the player to see for only a few seconds before they disappear to ash. In one part of the Auburn Memorial Hospital, one of these corpses can be seen turning into one of the Shades mid-jump against some double doors, making the doors unable to open and blocking the Point Man from that entrance. F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate In F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate a new apparition, the Scarecrow, appears after the Origin Facility Explosion. The Scarecrows live inside black holes, so when a person steps on the hole they are dragged in. The Scarecrow then attacks the person with a fast slashing melee attack. Perseus Mandate brings back the shades, as well as the corpse-like apparitions seen in Extraction Point. The corpse-like apparitions will attack the player if the Sergeant walks over their hole. Monolith Timeline F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin During the events of F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin, Michael Beckett encounters two different types of paranormal enemies: Specters and Remnants. The former are psychic imprints of dead people and act similar to the Shades from the previous games, as they're hard to see, use melee attacks and attack in groups. These are psychic residues of dead people, and are sustained by Alma's rage. Like Nightmares, Specters take very little damage to kill, but can cause enormous damage if ignored. The latter are normal people mutated by Alma's powers. They can use corpses as attack puppets and, should the player come too close, emit a disorientating scream. They also have melee attacks. F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn There are three types of parnormal enemies in F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn: Specters, Remnants, and the semi new Ghost Soldiers. The latter is probably the spirits of Replica soldier killed in action, as they have deformed faces. F.E.A.R. 3 There will be at least a new apparition that are said to be appearing in the upcoming game: the Scavenger. Category:Enemies